callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Staff of Wind
The Staff of Wind is one of four buildable elemental staffs in the Apocalypse DLC map Origins. The Staff of Wind shoots blasts of wind when fired, and similarly to the Thundergun, will instantly kill zombies at point blank range and knock back any zombies further away. However the range is not as far as the Thundergun, so you will have to be a bit closer to kill zombies with it. Once upgraded to the Boreas' Fury, it functions the same as its previous version, however its blast of wind has more range and a wider area of effect. You can also hold down the firing button in order to charge it up, at the cost of more ammo per charged shot. When charged and released, it fires an initial blast of wind, then expands rapidly to form a twister, attracting any zombies fairly close to it and dragging them to the center, will instantly kill them. After upgrading, it gains a secondary "attachment" called Sekhmet's Vigor which when activated by pressing right on the D-Pad, will cause the player to flip the staff and use the bottom end. This can be used to revive a downed player by "shooting" him directly. The "vigor" is a slow-moving ball, which will travel in a straight line. It is recommended to make your shots count, because it is very easy to miss with this weapon. How to Obtain There are three parts of the staff that the player must get, along with an elemental gem needed in order to craft the staff. In order to obtain the parts necessary to craft the staff, the player must go into each of the three Giant Mech's and retrieve the part inside. In order to access the inside, the player must shoot the glowing foot of a mech, and making sure the bottom of its foot is yellow, allow yourself to be stepped on, teleporting the player to the inside of the mech. This process has to be repeated three times, once for each of the three mechs. Giant_Mech_Foot_Opening_Origins_BOII.png|The opening on a Giant Mech's foot Wind_Staff_Record_Location_1_Origins_BOII.png|One of the locations of the yellow record Wind_Staff_Part_Location_Origins_BOII.png|How a staff part would look like inside the Giant Mech In order to reach the elemental gem in The Crazy Place, one must first find the yellow record and the Gramophone. The yellow record can be found near Generator 5, appearing next to the Stamin-Up machine, leaning on stacked boxes in the Giant Mech's footprint or just inside the lightning path to The Crazy Place The Gramophone is always located inside the Excavation Zone, on the floor. Once both are obtained, the player must go into the wind tunnel, located to the right of Generator 4, facing the Excavation Zone, and hold the action button on the table at the end of the tunnel to open the gateway to The Crazy Place. Once there, the player must go to the Wind "pedestal" and hold the action button to receive the wind elemental gem. Once all the items are gathered, the player must go down the ramp into the excavation zone and place the gramophone on the table when having the black record, which can be found around the outside of the excavation zone, with one location being right next to the excavation zone sign. After a few seconds, the floor around the center pillar will collapse into a staircase, which will lead you to the bottom. At the very bottom, the player must go to the statue that corresponds with the element and craft the staff there, after which any player can pick up the staff via the action button. Upgrading the Staff Once the player has picked up the Staff of Wind, he/she must return to The Crazy Place, and solve the riddle located on the Wind part of the map, where the gateway back is located. Above the floor of the Wind part are four concentric rings with 4 symbols spread evenly like a compass on them. The player has to match up the symbols on the rings above with the symbol on the pillar that the symbols are pointing to by shooting each ring with the Staff of Wind in order to rotate it. The symbols are base 4 representations of numbers, with the number of lines in each shape being the value for each power of four (i.e. if there is only one shape in the symbol, the value is simply the number of lines present in the shape. If there are two shapes, the value is the number of lines in the first shape times 4, plus the number of lines in the last shape. If there are three shapes, the number is the number of lines in the first shape times 16, plus the number of lines in the second shape times 4, plus the number of lines in the last shape). The symbols on the pillars represent the total to which each row of symbols in the rings must add up. An image with the correct placement is below. Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Symbol_Pillar_1_Origins_BOII.png|One of the four pillars Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Symbol_Pillar_2_Origins_BOII.png|Another pillar Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Symbol_Ring_Key_Origins_BOII.png|The "Key" to this riddle, a Ray Gun was covering the fourth set of symbols Once the riddle in The Crazy Place has been completed, the player must return to the original realm and solve the riddle there. There are three stone balls located across the map, that releases smoke from the top of it in a single direction. The player must now use the Staff of Wind on the stone balls to direct the smoke towards the Excavation Zone. In no particular order, the locations of the stone balls are: Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Smoking_Ball_1_Origins_BOII.png|Behind the Stamin-Up machine Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Smoking_Ball_2_Origins_BOII.png|In the middle of Generator 4 and the Wind tunnel Wind_Staff_Part_Challenge_Smoking_Ball_3_Origins_BOII.png|On the outside section of No Man's Land, in order to make the smoke face the Excavation Zone the player has to walk in No Mans Land from the back of the church basement. The player now has to return to the bottom of the Excavation Zone, where there is now a Wind ball. After aligning the disks above the orb via the four switches in the lower section so that all the gems are yellow, the player with the Staff of Wind must shoot the ball, which will cause the ball to fly into the air and return to The Crazy Place. Once done, the player must now go back to The Crazy Place, where the staff can be placed onto the Wind pedestal. The player must kill zombies nearby the Wind pedestal, so that the zombie "souls" get attracted to the staff and power it up. After killing a fair amount of zombies, an audio cue by Samantha will indicate to the player that the staff is powered up and upgraded to Boreas' Fury. The staff can now be picked up by any player. Trivia *The Staff of Wind is named after Boreas, the Greek God of the North Wind. *If the player has the Staff of Wind and dives to prone while using PhD Flopper, the explosion will stun zombies for a short period of time. *The Staff of Wind is Dempsey's favorite staff, as stated through a few of his quotes. *The Staff of Wind is similar to the Thunder Gun. *The Staff of Wind, when upgraded to Borea's Fury, gets a powerful melee attack which is a one-hit kill to about round 16. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables